


Up a Waterfall

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [22]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Ruko goes, taking their hopes up to the sky with her.





	Up a Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 087 - setting: tournament

* * *

They all watch, staring, mournfully, overhead at the lone elevator. It had been so quick, then, so easy, to think they had a shot in the dark to succeed in their endeavors. To be able to go forward with their dreams in mind, their happiness, their wishes.

And she and hers had slaughtered all of them, going forward mindlessly, going forward without hesitation.

Yet.

Yet, they wonder. Could she do it? Could she get their wishes granted? Would she carry them up? Or would she only think of herself?

Would she even win?

The answer awaited them upstairs and yet…

Yet none of them could dare to swim upstream. All they could do was wait.

Wait and hope.


End file.
